Them
by Infected Rose
Summary: 200 years after MM's events, glowing orbs are seen over Termina while reports of strange beings plague the news. Most have left Clock Town in fear of the unknown. Are Terminans really alone in the universe? A ragtag group forms to search for the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**_Them_ takes place 200 years after the events that took place in Majora's Mask. As you may know from MM, Termina is more advanced than Hyrule is in terms of technology. **

**Technology in Termina has advanced even more since MM. Picture the technology of the 1960's. Rockets, early computers, air conditioning, modern refrigerators…you get the picture. However, Termina has no cars nor aircraft since most of the places are in a fairly close distance from Clock Town, and television isn't a necessity since most news travels fast in a small land. **

**A point to remember is that UFO sightings became more common in the Cold War era in the world. People began to open their minds and ask the question: Are we really alone?**

**Anywho…to the good part…**

* * *

><p><em>Night…yes, night. Nobody goes out at night anymore, well, not since "They" came. Nobody knows who they are, even I don't know. <em>

_It all started after our scientists successfully launched a rocket into orbit carrying the world's first artificial satellite around our planet. Then the freaky things started to happen._

_A huge globe of color changing light was seen over the sky in Termina Field. Everyone panicked at the sight of it. The globe hovered there for a minute…then…it shot up into the sky faster than anything I've ever seen before. I don't think a single person slept that night, I sure didn't._

_A few days later, people warned not to go into Termina Field at night. A rumor spread that small strange beings with dressed in purple with green skin and glowing eyes were occasionally spotted in the field. A witness spoke of how his friend was dragged into the woods by one of these creatures. The poor witness became afraid to go outside and suffered from seizures. Poor guy, he died at the hospital from a heart attack…_

_A month later, farm animals turned up dead with all their flesh removed either from their skulls or on other parts of their body with surgical accuracy._

_Most of Clock Town's guards ran away in fear, the Gorons stay in their mountain, the famous Zora band, Wave Rockers, no longer comes to play at the Milk Bar, and the Mayor won't even talk to the town's people about this problem. We are practically left on our own to defend ourselves from harm…_

* * *

><p>My name is Myra. I work at the Milk Bar in Clock Town alongside my Boss, Mr. Barten the IV. He is a descendant of the first Mr. Barten who first opened the Milk Bar many, many years ago. Despite the fact that my job takes up most of the night, it has good pay. I have enough money to support myself and indulge in a few fun things every so often. Tonight is a wonderful Friday night. Usually the bar is busy, but it is unusually quite tonight.<p>

"Hey Myra, can you get me a glass of Chocolate Milk?" a patron asked me.

"Yes, coming right up." I replied, happy to serve.

I grabbed a clear glass bottle of milk and poured it into a cup. Reaching underneath the counter, I grabbed a tin of cocoa powder and a spoon. Opening the tin of cocoa powder, I put a couple of spoonfuls into the cup and stirred the cocoa into the milk.

"Here you go, sir." I said sliding the cup over to the customer.

"Thanks Myra!" he said, chugging the drink down.

I looked around the bar at the two other patrons. I noticed that Mr. Barten the IV was sweeping the floor, due to the fact that almost nobody was at the bar. I guess he realized that he could start cleaning up early.

Usually the bar is full on a Friday night like tonight, but the strange occurrences going on at night made most people stay locked inside their homes. A good number have moved away from Clock Town in fear of being harmed by "Them". I don't know what they are, but I have a feeling inside my heart telling me that they're not from this world.

I looked into a mirror set up on the side behind the counter where I worked to make sure I still looked good. Yep, my short brown hair still remained in perfect place, my makeup remained un-smudged, and my blue eyes sparkled in the dim light. I loved it when I looked good, you never know when a cute guy will show up!

"Hey Myra, I'm thinking about closing shop soon." stated Mr. Barten.

I turned around from the mirror and faced my boss. "Why? It's almost 11 o'clock and we usually close at 1. We've only been open for five hours." I said. Mr. Bartend changed the original opening time from 10 o'clock to 6 in order to attract more people. It was a first for the Milk Bar, and it worked out well for our business.

"You know things get strange outside around this time. I just couldn't bear to hear if you or any of my customers were harmed by those…things out there." said Mr. Barten with concern, motioning his head towards the door. "Besides, it's your birthday tomorrow! You deserve to get as much sleep and relaxation as you can get before you come in tomorrow night."

Tomorrow was indeed my 20th birthday. I would become an adult, something I looked forward to all my life.

"Thank you Mr. Barten! Thank you very much." I said with gratitude. I was very kind of him to let me off early and to remember my birthday.

"No problem at all Myra. Now go on home." said Mr. Barten.

I walked happily out from behind the counter. "See you Tomorrow Mr. Barten!" I chimed, waving goodbye to my boss. He waved back to me. I walked up the steps leading to the door and grabbed my jacket and purse before I stepped out the door.

The night air was somewhat cool now. It had been a warm summer's day earlier, but that didn't matter now. Putting my jacket on, I started to walk down to the Stock Pot Apartments, where I live. I heard it used to be an Inn, but time went on and the old building was turned into an apartment complex. I pulled a key attached to my key ring out from my purse and unlocked the door leading inside.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to the stairs leading up to the second floor. After a short trip up the stairs, I reached the second floor. I walked down the square shaped hallway until I cam to my door. Using another key on the key ring, I unlocked the door to my apartment. I closed the door and locked it with care just as the clock in town rang in the 11th hour.

I turned a dial switch to turn on the overhead light. Some may consider my apartment to be small, but it is a perfect size for me. I currently stood in my living room. The only major pieces of furniture I had were a single white couch, a table with a plant in a pot on it, a radio system upon a bookshelf with various books, and a lamp in the corner of the room. Pictures explaining my life's story hung peacefully on the walls.

I walked into a doorway leading into my bedroom. I turned the light on in my room and turned the living room one off. I smiled at the sight of my neatly made bed, a welcoming sight for a tired Terminan like myself. The soft purple comforter made my bed look like a comfy purple cloud.

I threw my jacket and purse upon my bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a nightgown from one of the drawers. I then walked into the bathroom attached to my room. Closing the door, I took off my clothes so I could take a shower. Well, I don't think I should go into detail about how pleasant it was to take a cool shower at night…but after cleaning off the day's grime, I stepped out of the shower and dried off. After putting on my nightgown, I plugged in my blow drier and let the hot air do the rest of the work for drying my hair. After that, I brushed my teeth, and walked out of the bathroom.

I put the extra pillows that decorated my bed on the floor. I tuned off the light in my room and climbed into bed. Moonlight shone through my curtains covering my window. After giving a quick glimpse to my clock on my nightstand, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. I hadn't slept well ever since "They" started making appearances, but I felt rather safe in my bed tonight…


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh…is…is it morning already? I hope not, I sure wanted to stay asleep for a little while longer if I could.

The daylight streaming through my curtains was too strong. Losing my battle of sleep with nature, I opened my eyes. The bright light burned my eyes at first, but it wasn't long before they adjusted to the lighting. I peered over at my clock. 9:30? Hmm, not a bad time to wake up.

Still a bit groggy, I sat up in bed. I slept pretty well last night, better than the past month anyways. I actually slept through the ringing of the clock on the hour at night. I yawned and stretched my arms in the air.

Well, today is my birthday. I didn't have any friends to celebrate it with or family in town to visit. I might as well go shopping today, Mr. Barten the III did give me a bonus just recently for working overtime.

I pulled the covers back and got out of bed. I walked over to the curtains covering my bedroom window and pulled them back. The bright morning sun illuminated my room even more. Sighing happily, I planned my day out.

I walked out of my room and into my living room. I walked up to my radio and turned it on to the morning news. I walked into my kitchen to make my breakfast as the radio played.

"_Good Morning, Termina!_" said the main newscaster. "_It was actually fairly quiet last night. There was only one report of lights in the sky over by Woodfall, and there are no new reports of people who have gone missing. Now, in other news…_"

_At least the activity was down a bit last night _I thought to myself. I grabbed two eggs out of my fridge and cracked them over a pan I had just heated on the stove. I made sure not to over cook the eggs while I put some bread in my toaster.

It wasn't long before I finished making my breakfast. I put the two eggs on a plate along with the two slices of buttered toast and a glass of Lon Lon Milk. I continued to listen to the radio as I sat at my small table and ate.

"_It's going to be another sunny day! I would suggest going down to Great Bay Coast and relax or swim by the ocean. There are some sales going on in some of the shops in Clock Town. I bet the business owners are desperate for some attention since a lot of people have moved away out of Clock Town. I'm pretty sure they'll come back for the Carnival of Time in a few weeks! Ha ha, well, we have a guest on today who seems to have a theory about what 'They' are." _said the newscaster.

"_It's not a theory, it's the truth._" said another voice over the radio. "_I'm Professor Stardust, I work at the Astral Observatory. I've stayed up late at night, observing 'Them' from my telescope since they've arrived. I have come to this conclusion; 'They' are extraterrestrial in origin._" Professor Stardust explained.

"_Whoa there old man, you mean 'extraterrestrial' as in alien?_" the newscaster asked. The radio signal became a bit distorted.

"_Of course!_ _ Just_ _Look at those things. They float above the ground, their skin_ _is green, they glow, they wear strange purple clothing, and they travel around if advanced aircraft…_" Professor Stardust was cut off by distorted white noise.

Strange…it seemed to make sense that "They" are aliens. I have read a few sci-fi books about visitors from other worlds, but I never gave much thought to it. I wonder what the professor said was true or not. I wish the signal didn't drop. I got up from the table and walked into the living room so I could turn the radio off. Then I walked back into the kitchen and cleaned my dishes off.

I walked into my room, thinking heavily about what Professor Stardust said on the radio. Was it true? Aliens…wow…that would be amazing if we weren't alone in the universe. Instead of worrying about theories, I should get ready for a day of shopping for myself.

I took my nightgown off and put a purple tank top on with frills on the selves on. I then slipped into a knee length black skirt. I walked into the bathroom to fix my hair, brush my teeth, and put makeup on. After that, I put a necklace with a rose pendant around my neck.

Before long, I was ready to leave. I put some ballet flats on, grabbed my purse, and walked out the door. I walked down the staircase and out the front door of the apartment complex out into Clock Town. The Clock rang, welcoming in the 1oth hour of the morning.

I felt the refreshing breeze of the cool morning air on my skin. I exhaled deeply and walked happily onto South Clock Town. I had to walk through that area of town in order to reach West Clock Town, the shopping center. A few people were out chatting to each other, but I didn't hang around to hear their conversation.

I turned right and headed down a set of stone stairs leading into South Clock Town. I continued walking by the huge Clock Tower and made my way to West Clock Town. I could hear music and excited voices as I came closer to the shopping center.

As I made my way up into West Clock Town, the music and voices got louder. In the open space of the shopping center, I noticed a small group of people (possibly the last of the citizens who still chose to stay in clock) standing around. Curious, I approached the crown to see what was going on.

"Hey Myra," greeted Ami, an acquaintance "happy Birthday!"

"Thanks! What's going on here?" I asked Ami.

"Some performers came into Town yesterday evening before 'They' start coming out and we have to close all the gates. I'm guessing Mr. Barten the IV hired them to perform at the bar in order to bring more business into the Milk Bar." Ami explained.

Oh yeah! I remember now, Mr. Barten hired the Masked Dancers, two guys who are really good at dancing (who just so happen to always wear masks) along with a Skull Kid who is good at playing music, to perform at the Milk Bar for next week. I guess they arrived in town early.

A caravan wagon was parked off to the side with the words "Masked Dancers" painted on the side. A Skull Kid stood on the roof of the wagon, playing a flute beautifully. The small crowd stood around two dancers. Once of the dancers wore a Keaton Mask whilst wearing an outfit that looked like the three tailed fox. The other dancer wore a Mask of Truth wearing some kind white flowing material, giving him the appearance of a ghost.

Their dance, along with the slow, beautiful was hypnotic. The one in white was the one who really caught my attention. Truly, he looked like a phantom dressed like that in conjunction with the Mask of Truth.

Much to my surprise, the dancers stopped dancing and the Skull Kid stopped playing the flute. The two dancers bowed as the crowd, and myself, clapped and cheered.

"Thank you!" said the Keaton dancer "We appreciate your applause. Don't we Jackaro?"

"Yes, yes Vernas…but wait? I believe I heard a bit earlier that…today if a fine woman's birthday?" the ghostly dancer Jackaro asked.

Oh crap…I think I know where this is going.

"Yes, I did hear that. Didn't you hear it Skull Kid?" Vernas the Keaton dancer asked.

"Not really, I couldn't hear over my music." the wooden bird faced Skull Kid replied.

The white dancer Jackaro looked out to the crowd. "Can the lady please step forward? My friend and I would like to give you a present." he said.

I was going to slip away, but the small crowd had stepped aside, including Ami. In a town as small as Clock Town, everyone knows you, especially if you worked at a popular place.

"Ah, there she is…" Jackaro sighed happily.

"Hold my purse." I ordered Ami grumpily.

"Hey Myra, this should be interesting!" said Ami cheerfully.

I simply rolled my eyes and dreaded what was coming up as I walked up to the dancer.

"Ahh yes, you're Myra. Mr. Barten the IV told us about you. We'll be seeing you later tonight. For now though…." Jackaro said slyly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the center around where the crowd was standing. A couple of people who knew me giggled. They knew I didn't like being the center of attention.

"Oh ho ho, she's a pretty one for sure!" the Keaton dancer Vernas commented. I gave him a nervous smile. I liked being complemented, just not by a couple of strange people.

"Should we give Myra the usual treatment?" Jackaro asked, stroking the back of my neck. Oh god…no…anything but getting all close and comfortable with me.

"Umm, n-no t-thanks…?" I stuttered, walking backwards away from the dancers.

The Skull Kid giggled and began to play a romantic song on the flute. Oh great, I'd rather be chased by a bunch of angry Deku Scrubs than be here right now.

"Uh oh, is someone backing out?" Vernas chuckled. I bet these two guys were grinning widely underneath those masks.

"I…I have…uhhh…stuff to do…important stuff, yeah...haha." I laughed nervously.

"Oh no you don't! My mask can see lies." Jackaro said, grabbing my hands.

"Um, I doubt that's the real Mask of Truth you got there." I stated.

"You can believe that. Believe in anything my dear. I know the truth, beware lies." Jackaro said sweetly. He wrapped his hand around mine and placed the other on my waist. "Dance with me." he said softly in my ear through the mask.

Vernas started playing a violin along with the Skull Kid's flute. Oh no, come on Myra, think fast…

I broke away from Jackaro's grasp. The Skull Kid and Vernas stopped playing. "I'm sorry Jackaro, I can't dance. I'll…see you tonight at my job." I said as sadly as I could. That was the truth, I just can't dance to save my life.

Jackaro just stood there, probably staring at me through the mask. I grabbed my purse from Ami and walked away from the crowd. I continued my down where all the shops were. Hopefully I could keep my mind off the freaky incident with the dancers until tonight when I had to deal with them at work. I really Hope Mr. Barten knows what he is doing, I don't want to deal with flirtatious dancers all night.


End file.
